a reversed world made for two
by SparkyBubbles
Summary: I want to lock you away in our own paradise, a world reflected in glass shards and made only for us. Don't worry, my dear Miku, it won't hurt as I wrap my hands around your neck. LenKu. Yandere!Len. Based on Nem's "virgin suicides" and Wakacha's "True Love Restraint".


**A/N: I really don't understand how was I able to live without ever listening to Nem's "virgin suicides".** **(OH MY GOD, THAT SONG IS AMAZING! *squeals like a fangirl*)** **And there's a few references to Wakacha's "True Love Restraint" which is a song that is UNFAIRLY forgotten.**

 **This is me trying to write in first person, so let's see if I did a good work. *sighs***

How have I survived for so long without you in my life is a mystery. I could no longer live without you by my side or I thought I would die. I wanted to spend every single moment with you, who gave me love. You taught me how to feel this emotion again and showed me how wonderful it was after so long, bubbling inside my blackened heart covered with scars - I never thought I was able to feel such amazing sensation again after everything that happened in the past. You taught me many things as our friendship strengthened. I came to believe we were destined for each other, an invisible red thread tied on our fingers connecting us.

I really loved you. I still do.

My sweet Miku.

Every second with you was pure euphoria. I believed nothing could separate us, not even time. But tomorrow... I feared tomorrow and the future. I was always unsure whether you would defy fate and leave me. The passing minutes which I wasn't with you meant anything could be happening to you without my concern - a new scar, a change of opinions, a different smile...

Still, I took no action. Because I trusted on you. I believed the red thread was unbreakable. You were pure as an angel, no trace of human cruelty or corruption in your alluring soul. But I feared. I was frightened, I admit it, but I pushed all my doubts behind in favor of continuing savoring every sensations you would bestow upon me.

I will love you until my body rot away. ...No, not even after I die I'll stop loving you. You gave me so many things unknown to me, I wanted to give something in return. I had nothing but myself, so I gave myself for you - I gave you my body, heart and soul. I had no use for them. I trusted you would hold my fragile heart and unworthy soul tenderly and caress my frail body softly. Each little touch felt wonderful, went directly to my very core and made me shiver - I wanted to last forever.

I did everything you asked for me. If you've asked me to bow before you and kiss your feet, I would have done it with enthusiasm. You could've chained me by the neck in your room, demanded to me to be your slave and used my body - I wouldn't complain at all. Every word you uttered solely for me felt like love. I wanted to fulfill each one of your wishes, no matter how insane, pathetic or immoral they were.

 _I love you so much, Miku._

But recently you've been looking a little different, so little that a normal person wouldn't be able to tell but me - because I loved you the most. Your green gaze was directed to someone who wasn't me and I instantly felt neglected, even if it took a quick moment. I loathed the fact I wasn't in your sparkling eyes for a second. You spoke to that man... what was his name again? Kaito, correct? Yes, Shion Kaito.

 _ **I hated him.**_

I wanted him gone and buried six feet underground, all traces and memories of his existence erased and never to be remembered again. His dark blue hair was disgustingly shaggy and chin-length. His eyes were in the color of navy blue and equally hideous. He was way too taller than you, sweet Miku - you would break your neck if you tried to brush your lips against his. Besides, those lips were mine.

I thought in ripping them out, so you wouldn't kiss anyone else than me as well as your beautiful eyes because my image in your heart was enough for you, right, love?

Which part of him you liked the most, I once pondered. Though I despised everything he was, I admit he was good-looking - that childlike love for ice cream surely attracted some girls who liked his silly personality. I thought in gorging his eyes out with a hook, carefully to not injure the gleaming blue orbs, and place them inside a pot. Then I would give you this pot as a gift, wrapped in a pretty green paper and white ribbon.

Yet I went against the idea since my Miku wouldn't like the eyes of anyone inside a pot, not even scum like Kaito. You were a pure, incorruptible soul. I couldn't gift you with such repulsive, unworthy present as that. You surely would scream and call me a murderer, then we would be separated by idiotic officers - if I passed a day without seeing you once I would die, for I no longer needed air nor water as long as I could hear more and more of your gorgeous voice echoing in my ears, sending pleasurable shockwaves through my spine. That's all I needed to live one more day.

Therefore I let him live, keeping a close eye on him just in case he tried anything. I wouldn't allow scum trick you with sweet words. If he dared to touch our red thread, I would slaughter him without hesitation. I needed to keep you by my side, so your soul wouldn't be corrupted by the hands of Kaito. I know he wanted to taint you, but I wouldn't allow it. I merely needed to stay with you.

Yet, yet, yet... tomorrow was frightening. And I still feared you would change too fast and forget about me and the feelings you had only for me. I couldn't let this happen, I just couldn't. The merciless ticking of the clock mocked me everyday, sneering in my ear. "She will change. She will forget you. She will replace you to someone else. And the red thread will be cut. You will be left alone and unloved again." It whispered maliciously to me only as I considered its words.

...The clock was right. I couldn't let you replace me and leave me alone - like Rin did when she fell in love with Akita Nero. She began passing more time with that repulsive blonde boy instead of me - her own twin brother, who was born with her! I was the one who shared our mother's womb with her! Not that... Nero. I knew I had to get rid of him and so I did. He disappeared, along with his twin, Neru, who saw me as I finished my tasks. Two insects crushed under my feet that nobody would miss.

But Rin didn't approve my acts. She thought I was crazy and threatened me of sending me to a mental hospital. She... stopped loving me. I wasn't in my sister's eyes anymore, I only saw Nero there. Nero... Nero stole my sister from me! He clouded her eyes with his image and removed me from her heart. I couldn't bear the pain, so I tried to force Rin to love me again - like she was supposed to. I couldn't let our bond to be destroyed by that guy. But nothing I had done made her love for me to return and Rin died in my arms, her body mutilated and face disfigured as I was bathed in her blood.

I had vowed to myself: I wouldn't ever let a person I love to abandon me again. Ever again! I admit I loved my sister a bit more than I should, but I didn't care - I still don't. My affection was supposed to be enough for her, yet Rin dared to defy fate... and ended up dead. Though I couldn't identify her lips any longer, I knew where they were once since I engraved her face in my mind, and I kissed her passionately, like I desired to do when she was alive.

Yes, I once loved my sister, but she betrayed me. I hold no feelings for her but intense hatred and disgust. I never forgive traitors, and she was one. Gladly those hateful feelings died with time and Rin was replaced by you, my dear Miku - finally I was free from the grieving that was trapping me in that ugly world Rin forced me to once live in when she left.

I began thinking in a way to stop you from leaving me as Rin did. We must be together, I just knew it. I strongly believed in this fate I created for ourselves and I wouldn't let my perfect fantasy world to crumble under my feet. I was yours and you were mine. I still believe in this. I wanted to lock you in a world made only for the two of us eternally with me - after all, you were the one who gave me love and therefore I treasure you more than anything and anyone.

I began wondering.

 _"Is it okay if I kill you?"_

The idea spun inside my brain. I pondered whether I should end with your life while you're still beautiful. Yet, I was unable to find an actual way to ask you this. I was afraid that you would stare at me weirdly and question me. Part of me murmured I was overreacting and you would simply reply me. Nevertheless, fear gripped my trembling soul with an icy claw and I couldn't escape from it. I wanted to be reflected in those green orbs forever because I was supposed to be the only one in your eyes. I was supposed to be the only one in your heart.

Is it okay if I kill you? _Is it okay if I kill you?_ _ **Is it okay if I kill you?**_

The thought never disappeared.

Time passed before my eyes, and I saw you changing. I was changing as well - everything was. The flowers on the roadsides were beginning to wilt despite all my struggle to prevent such event. It was the rule of nature, I realized - one is born, grows and then dies. But I wanted to change it, defy it, make my lovely Miku eternal and forever beautiful, loving me. As the foolish, selfish human being I am, I actually thought I could play God and keep you all to myself.

Such a stupid boy I was.

Therefore, one day, I invited you to come over my house while my parents were out - I had a plan in mind. After a while, you fell asleep on my lap and I felt warm by the contact. I stroked your hair as I waited for the right time and dragged you to my bedroom. You looked so peaceful while you slept on my bed, dear Miku - I wanted to pounce onto you and mark you as mine, but I needed to wait, so I suppressed my impulses.

You woke up minutes later, finding yourself in my room and being hugged by me. You surely looked surprised when you realized where you were and jumped out of my arms, questioning me of what I was doing. Heh, yet I must admit you were lovely with that struggling, suffocated look when I began tightening my grip around your pale neck. I was careful to not pierce your skin with my nails - I couldn't leave some nasty red scratches on your perfect neck, right? Of course...

That was the only way. Because you loved me, correct? It was impossible that you were in love with someone else - I would never let our red thread to be cut down by an insignificant vermin. I once asked myself who do you love the most, but of course I didn't need the answer - I was the one, correct? There was no other person. I would preserve your beauty, and your shining eyes wouldn't ever be clouded by unnecessary thoughts of people who doesn't deserve your kindness.

I was the only one who deserved it.

...We wouldn't worry about time anymore.

Struggling against my grip you surely did, however I was stronger than you and no matter how much you fought, victory was mine. But it was amusing to see you fight. Such a foreign sight. I never saw you so frightened and desperate - you showed me a new emotion before you took your last breath and went limp in my hands, my image forever engraved in those once bright eyes. Even before death you were kind enough to give me a last gift, a farewell gift.

I thank you for this. I treasure that moment as much as I treasure all our happy minutes together. As I kissed your rapidly cooling lips, I couldn't help but feel fulfilled. You were finally mine - an overwhelming, strange euphoria that I never felt before took over my soul and I shivered with the light touch of our lips brushing against each other.

I don't know how many time has passed since that fateful day. However, I do know something: my time has come as I hold a big piece of glass between my fingers - it was of the enough size and enough sharp to pierce through a person's body. Reflected on its slim surface, I see a reversed world made only for the two of us. My dear Miku is calling for me, I know it, and I will follow each order of hers.

Hovering over my heart, I take a moment to remember everything we have lived together, those fleeting minutes we spend together. Then the glass cut through me. Blood drip from my mouth and the wound, my whole system taken by an agonizing pain in my chest as I ignore the urgency shouting in my head to take the piece out of me. I feel strangely warm and sleepy - more unknown sensations take over my suddenly weak and collapsing body. Darkness claims me and I surrender to it, closing my eyes and laying beside my Miku who slept - and decayed - on my soft bed.

I can see your smiling face in the pitch black darkness. Oh look, there's a light in the end of the tunnel! I can hear your voice urging me to continue. With all my strength, I run towards it, sure that you are there waiting for me in our world. For a moment, I look behind me and I swear I saw myself on my bed, my chest no longer raising; I wasn't breathing anymore. Well, who cares? I continue my way, a grin spreading on my lips.

 _ **I'll see you soon in our own paradise, my dear.**_

 **A/N: Leave a review please, I don't bite. (WTF did I just write? *too shocked to comment*) Btw, the slight one-sided incest wasn't supposed to be there in the start, but since the story was too short for me, I put a bad experience with love to give one more reason why Len is so crazy, besides of him being, well... him. =^^=**


End file.
